The blood-brain barrier (BBB) prevents most macromolecules (e.g., DNA, RNA, and polypeptides) and many small molecules from entering the brain. The BBB is principally composed of specialized endothelial cells with highly restrictive tight junctions, consequently, passage of substances, small and large, from the blood into the central nervous system is controlled by the BBB. This structure makes treatment and management of patients with neurological diseases and disorders (e.g., brain cancer and Alzheimer's disease) difficult as many therapeutic agents cannot be delivered across the BBB with desirable efficiency.